


Bodies

by bsl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsl/pseuds/bsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junk based on body parts. Dragon Age Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

Cassandra's hands were calloused, of course, decades of practiced sword wielding and gripping tightly to the handle of a shield would do that to anyone, but you never expected the softness. The gentle touch rounding your breast that showed Seeker Pentaghast took the time to smooth down her rough hands, to take what she had been dealt as a warrior and make it her own, taking care of those rough hands, blisters, and callouses, and ensuring they were fit for any other purpose that she considered worthwhile. Like your body.

The reverence with which her hands moved across your ribcage made you feel hot and holy and filthy all at once. Her lips caressed your throat as her hands danced across your belly and gripped sweetly to your hips, determined to find the hardest and softest places on your body and store the knowledge for later, so she could decide in her own time whether she preferred the sharp points of your hip bones or the soft curve of your stomach.

 


	2. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers hearts beat in time.

Step, swing. Block, block. Sweat glistens on the blades of her shoulders, your eyes are peeled open at the sight. Dodge, step. Block, swing. Your chest constricts as if your chest binding were pulled tighter, saliva becomes sand on your tongue. Step, strike. Step, step. You beat in time with every motion, breath held as she ducks out of reach and pushes forward. Shield bash. Strike, dead. Relief tastes as sweet as the blood in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests for any body parts to continue this with are welcomed (and encouraged).


End file.
